


Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but save me maybe?

by floosbobbs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Apartment AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floosbobbs/pseuds/floosbobbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point she is already late for work and is honestly considering leaving without showering and just burning down the entire apartment complex. But she has been standing on the toilet for 20 minutes and the spider has shown no signs of leaving the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but save me maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love an apartment AU...

Jemma Simmons is a lot of things. She is smart, she is beautiful and she is brave, most of the time... Throw a super virus at her and she won't blink an eye, hell she'd even jump in front of a gun for someone she loved. But this, this was different. Jemma Simmons was not built for this. This was a whole new level of nope.

The brave genius that she is, is currently standing on the toilet in her apartment in her tardis pyjamas armed with nothing but a toilet brush and a plunger facing off with the biggest fucking spider she has ever seen in her life. 

At this point she is already late for work and is honestly considering leaving without showering and just burning down the entire apartment complex. But she has been standing on the toilet for 20 minutes and the spider has shown no signs of leaving the shower. 

She considered calling Skye or Fitz but it was doubtful that either of them would let her live this down. Ever. So plan B it is. If she can get off the toilet that is.

After carefully removing herself from the toilet and making it to the living room (there may have been an army roll involved), it was time to commence plan B also known as plan "hope the very tall very attractive girl in apartment B will take pity on me".

This really wasn't Jemma's proudest moment. She realises that maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring the plunger with her but it's too late and she has already knocked on the door and she can hear the girl making her way over. She tries to haphazardly fix her hair - which is a complete mess because she basically just crawled out of bed - while simultaneously trying to hide the plunger behind her back. 

The door swings open and honestly nobody should look that good that early in the morning, in hindsight Jemma wasn't prepared for this. She has been hardcore crushing on this girl - that she doesn't even know the name of, mind you - since she moved in two months ago. 

She really should have gone with plan A (also known as plan "burn down the apartment complex") 

Jemma realises she's been staring when the girl clears her throat. She's smiling so that's a good sign.

The girl is the first to speak because apparently Jemma's jaw is still on the floor, "Can I help you?"

Jemma's attempt at a reply just comes out as a squeak and she internally kicks herself, she tries clearing her throat and brings her hand up to cover her face, the hand she forgot she currently had a plunger in so to make matters worse she basically just hit herself in the face with a plunger. 

The girl laughs, "I uh, I don't think I called for a plumber." She laughs again and Jemma relaxes a little. 

She finally works up the courage and just blurts it all out, "Hi um I'm Jemma - 3A - and I know you don't know me and this is weird and totally random and you have no reason to actually help me because hello total stranger at your door with a plunger and all being late for work and I really need a shower and-" 

She's interrupted by hands suddenly on her shoulders, "Stop. Slow down. Breathe. You're gonna hyperventilate."

Jemma takes a deep breathe, "Sorry. I'm nervous." She laughs and looks away.

The girl shakes her head and smiles, "You are adorable. I'm Bobbi. Now what's wrong with your shower?"

Jemma bites her lip, "You're going to think I'm crazy. Or a complete idiot. Or likely both."

Bobbi just smirks, "Tell me."

She sighs, "Okay. Well. I got up, and I was going to have a shower. But when I got to the tub..."

"Yeeees?"

Jemma's looks down and mumbles under her breath "There was a massive spider in there and I panicked."

The taller woman tilts her head to the side and down to meet Jemma's eyes, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

She sighs again and looks back up, "there is a spider. In my tub. And I can't shower while its in there. And if I call my friends they will never let me live it down."

To be honest, Jemma is half expecting the taller woman to just close the door in her face and never make eye contact with her in the elevator again but instead Bobbi just steps back into her apartment and reemerges with a broom. And in that moment Jemma fell a little bit in love with her.

"Lead the way."


End file.
